The game show
by Sheteria of the nile
Summary: What if Yami finnaly lost his puzzle, Bakura were host to a game show, and Ryou going insane? Well, in this story all of this happens!
1. Default Chapter

The game show  
  
Ch. 1: What if Bakura were host?  
  
Ryou sat on the table and leaned against the wall. Then Bakura got up from hi chair and walked to the sink to get a drink of water.  
"Bakura?" Ryou asked  
"What" Bakura asked, irritated.  
"It's too quiet." Ryou said sadly.  
"Well let's come up with an idea." Then Bakura leaned Back on his chair, and thought. "I've got nothing, how 'bout you?" Bakura's chair flipped over, with a loud and disturbing crash.  
"Well, I was thinking of a game show!" Ryou suggested, as Bakura got up.  
"A GAME SHOW?" Bakura yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
"Sure I mean if you want you can be host!" Ryou suggested, once again.  
"You actually think...." Bakura started.  
  
In the Future  
  
Bakura- and up next is Pharaoh Yami!

Yami- Me?

Bakura- Yes, you, and now it's time to ask him one question about his life right now and if he looses I get his millennium puzzle!

Yami- Fine, but I'm smart!  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Yami-I can't believe I lost!  
  
Back to the present  
  
Bakura- On second thought, maybe being host won't be so bad! Evil laugh  
  
Ryou- Great, I'll go call everyone.  
  
On the phone with Yugi  
  
Yugi- Really, a game show? Can I be host?  
  
Ryou- Well I was actually thinking. What if I made Bakura Host?  
  
Yugi- I've only got one word for that.  
  
Ryou- What is it?  
  
Yugi- Well it's obvious. It's a little word they call madness.  
  
Ryou- Oh, well I promised Bakura he could be host. Sorry.  
  
Yugi- ....  
  
Ryou- Yugi? Hello! YUGI?  
  
Bakura-Walks in What's wrong?  
  
Ryou- Moans and falls to the floor Nothing, just nothing!  
  
Kamaka- Well please Review and I'll keep writing!


	2. Marik and Malik

Ch.2 Marik and Malik  
  
Ryou- still on the ground. Looks like Yugi is out!  
  
Bakura- What did you tell him?  
  
Ryou- All I told him is that you are going to be host!  
  
Bakura- Are you going to call everyone else now?  
  
Ryou- Yeah, I guess so! Gets up and goes to the phone I think I'll call Marik next!  
  
On the phone with Marik and Malik.  
  
Ryou- Hello is this Marik?  
  
Malik- No this is Malik.  
  
Ryou- Oh, how are you lately?  
  
Malik- Well that psycho Marik is being a pain in the butt!  
  
Ryou- Sorry to hear that. How's your mind recovering?  
  
Malik- I still have a headache.  
  
Bakura- on another phone Can we PLEASE get to the topic and skip all of the "Oh, I'm still upset that Marik took over me!"  
  
Ryou- Fine we'll get to the point!  
  
Malik- What topic and WHAT POINT?  
  
Marik- walks in Malik's room who is it now?  
  
Malik- It's Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Marik- Let me talk to them!  
  
Malik- Hands Marik the phone as Ryou hands the phone to Bakura.  
  
Marik- Hello?  
  
Bakura- Hey Marik, how are you?  
  
Marik- Okay and you?  
  
Bakura- Same.  
  
Marik- Why did you people call?  
  
Bakura- Well Ryou had this stupid idea of a game show that I didn't like and so then, he talked me into it.  
  
Marik- A game show! I'll be right over!  
  
Bakura- I'M HOST!  
  
Marik- I don't care, I just want to see what happens to Yami! Click  
  
Kamaka- yeah, I know it might be a bad place to stop, but if I didn't stop until the end of the chapter, this story would be WAY too long!  
  
Readers- NOOOOOO!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

me- well, not sure if you wanted me to write a new chapter, but im bored..so I guess I will. And Master Ruby: I didn't know you thought of a game show? Ok..thats just plain creepy! This story may not come out the way I want it to, but I'll try!

Ch. 3 Planning the doom!

Ryou- Okay, Bakura! We first need a place to host it. We don't have the time to build one ourselves but...

Bakura- Interrupts I want to do the game shadow tomorrow!

Ryou- What do you mean, game shadow? Bakura you'd better not be thinking anything evil and sinister, cause if you are, I refuse to let you host the show!

Bakura- /Oh, man/ I wanted to think of something evil, my light...but the thoughts had never come to me. turns, snickers, and walks to his room

at Yugi's:

Ryou- Honestly..I swear he's planning something. I just don't know what.

Yugi- How do you tell?

Ryou- He told me he had not evil thoughts.

Yugi- So? For all you know, he could be telling the truth I mean...

Ryou- hold up hand I am not finnished. He...said it in an innocent tone.

Yugi- gasps No, way! Ok, now we know he can't be telling the truth! Rabid Rabbits, he never tells the truth! Come on, he's going to harm the Pharoah! We have to stop him. gets up

Ryou- grabs Yugi's hand and pulls him back down to the floor. Look at me and stop panicking! The worst he can do, is take away the mellenium puzzle. That's all!

Yugi- That's all? If he takes away the puzzle, I will never see Pharoah again, and then we won't be able to save the world from distruction!

Ryou- oh..now that you put it that way...jumps up and runs to the door. You go get the Rabbid Rabbits, and meet me at my house!

Yugi-ok! they both run out.

At Ryou's:

Bakura- maniacilly cutting pictures of Yami into little skulls /an. I think he's a bit off the edge/ I get to kill the Pharoah, I get to killo the Pharoah! Well well well, look at the time! It's just about right! stares at clock and smirks. Yep...they should be here right about now!

random knock on door.

Bakura-gets up and answers it, revealing Marik and Malik

Marik- You called for help?

Bakura- wide smirks glad you could make it. Come in...make yourself at home!

Marik and Malik- walk in

Bakura-snickers and closes door. Behind it, Marik and Malik scream and a light is seen from underneath

Ryou and Yugi- nw at the front door, with two Rabbid Rabbits.

Yugi- I don't like the sound of that.

Ryou-nor do I!

END:

me-what will happen? What DID happen to Marik and Malik? Read the next chapter of THE GAME SHOW to find out.

srry such a short chapter..next one will be alot longer


End file.
